


I Prefer To Text

by Lothiriel84



Series: A Bun In The Oven [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another text conversation between Anthea and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer To Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Written for the amnesty challenge on fan flashworks.

Your brother and I did a thing.

_Please tell me you're not about to start World War III._

Even better than that. Have a guess.

_You know I never guess._

How does Uncle Sherlock sound to you?  
Are you still there?

_Have you had too much champagne again?_

Sadly I'm not allowed to have alcohol, for much obvious reasons.

_Damn._


End file.
